


Drinks and siblings

by NanaAnaAnnie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Idiot, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, POV Diego Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Has Powers, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAnaAnnie/pseuds/NanaAnaAnnie
Summary: Diego has to babysit drunk Vanya, Allison and Klaus
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 122





	Drinks and siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy

When Diego returned to the base -which was just the home of a crazy man they were staying in the 60's- he didn't know if he regretted leaving or coming back. 

In front of him were his three youngest siblings completely drunk. Alisson's face was completely red because she was lying upside down on the couch. Klaus was dancing with the white gooey platter, which Diego didn't remember the name and also didn't care to know. And finally, Vanya was dancing like crazy on the coffee table with a vodka bottle in one hand and a wooden spatula in the other, while she sang the music from the radio using the object as a microphone.

"For God's sake" he mumbles before he goes to Alisson and lifts her up.

"Diego, my brother. Care to join the party?" Klaus passes his arm over the shoulder of his brother who turned off the radio. He turns his eyes to Vanya.

" So while me, Luther and Five are trying to solve armageddon you were having a party?" He puts Klaus on the couch next to Alisson, and maybe, just maybe, he used a little to much strength in the process.

"Yeah, that's about it." He bites his cheek not to answer Vanya's comment, who was still dancing on the table as if no one was looking while the two on the couch made cheering sounds for her.

"Stop it. You will end up falling from there, Vanya." He comments turning to go to her.

"You're just jealous because you weren't invited." He points his finger to his brother who raises his hands in surrender while Alisson laughs at the situation.

By the corner of his eye he saw Vanya's foot step on false, making her lose her balance, and because of his powers he managed to catch her before she hit her back on the ground.

With the fright, besides letting the bottle fall, her powers activated making a lamp explode in the background. 

"Ops...?" She shrugged at the look she received from Diego and laughed afterwards.

"What.... shit, Vanya. I warned you" He responds seriously by putting the brunette on the couch too. The two girls were on the ends while Klaus was in the middle. 

Diego looked at the three of them and passed his hand in his hair trying to take it off his face and also to calm down so he could think on what to do with the three of them.

"I know I've said this before." Klaus starts by raising his hand with 'Goodbye' written. "But we got sexier, especially you Didi. With that long hair" He shakes his hand in front of his face as if he was messing up Diego's hair.

"He looks like a Cuban Thor." He keeps talking making the brunette look up and breathe deeply and he heard Vanya mumbling something about him being Mexican and not Cuban.

"But he has knives instead of a hammer." Alisson completes. "But he has the Hulk's temperament."

"I bet he has a nice hammer there." Both girls look at Klaus in disgust. Diego pulls Klaus up and pushes him into the bathroom. "Go, now." 

He growls at the last part and like a tantrum child, Klaus imitated everything he said with a thinner voice while closing the door behind him.

When he turned to the girls, Vanya was glowing white and two bottles of beer were floating to her.

"Vanya?" He shouted angry and surprised at the same time, the bottles went to the floor when she faced him.

"You made her knock down our beer, Diego." Alisson complains making a beak while Vanya only seemed sad.

"No powers" He talks pointing his finger to each one in the syllables interval.

His tone must have been too hard, because Vanya started crying. He faced her without knowing what to do and opened and closed his mouth several times.

"No, no, no." He repeated a few more times as he approached her. "There is no reason to cry."

"You left her trite, we are in the sixties, the apocalypse will happen again in a few too and you disappeared with our beer, Diego." Alisson talks letting some tears out too, making the Latin panic even more.

"No, not you too" He mumbles. "Where is Luther when we need him".

He whispers the last part and repents bitterly for having spoken when he realized that they both heard. Alisson started crying hard and Vanya looked at him indignant through the tears.

"Why did you talk about him? You know that they are sibovers" 

"Sibovers?" He comments confusedly reversing his gaze between the two sisters.

"Siblings plus lovers. Try to keep up, man." 

"Sibovers......" He comments to himself and does something that surprises not only the two girls but also himself.

He pulls them both to the ground -in a more delicate way than he had done with Klaus before- and hugs them. Each one laid his head on one of Diego's shoulders and squeezed him.

"There you go. See, there's no reason for to cry." That's a lie, he knew it. His sisters had many reasons to cry, but he was not the right choice to deal with the emotions. -Besides from that he also has to avoid Vanya losing control of her powers. "See? it's over now".

He comments by making affection in Vanya's hair and making circular movements on Alisson's back, trying to calm them both. He feels both agreeing with the head, the crying had diminished and some sobs were still heard from time to time.

"Ownn, this is so beautiful." Klaus comments moved, putting his hand on his chest before joining the three. 

Diego cursed low and again looked up, as if the ceiling would give him all the answers, he could feel his shirt getting wet by the tears of his siblings and took another deep breath. 

He will never, in a million years, admit this out loud, but he is loving this moment. Not only because it's good to finally connect with his siblings, but with them here in his arms, he knows that nothing bad can happen to them.

A little smile was born on his face, but soon disappeared when he thought about the work he would have to take these three to bed. 

"This is enough hugging for the day." He talks as he gets up and does not answer anything to the three, who complained as soon as he moved. "Klaus, bed."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"I don't care, come on." The man complained but did what was asked of him.

Diego helped him lie down and covered him before turning off the lights and leaving the room. Alisson and Vanya were still in the same position as before, he passes his hand in the eyes and takes a deep breath before going to them.

-l"Girls, how about you get off the floor, okay." The two crawl to the sofa again. "Very good, progress."

His tone was not positive or encouraging as the words themselves, but at least they were doing what he wanted. They both had red eyes and his heart squeezed with the sight of the only two women of his family so sad.

"Don't let us, Diego." Hearing those words from Vanya broke him completely. "Stay here."

He knew that she had no memories at the moment, that those words didn't mean to her how much they meant to him. A flashback of everything went through his mind, of all the times they excluded her, all the times his father yelled at her and none of them ever defended her, of her screaming desperately inside the cage that Luther locked her, of all the times they left her in hand. Of all the times he left her.

And that's how Diego found himself in the late afternoon with both of his sisters using it as a pillow while they were sleeping. Vanya was leaning on his shoulder while Alisson was lying with her head on his lap, he had his arms around both of them while looking at the ceiling.

"I think we missed a lot." He stood up to face Luther, with Five right next to him with a smirk on his face. 

"New rule, guys" He starts by turning his head to the position he was before. "We can never leave Klaus and the girls alone with alcoholic drinks around."

He waits until Luther and Five disappear to smile weakly, given all the circumstances, he has never been more relaxed in his life than now. With both of his sisters held in his arms.


End file.
